All About Messina
by TotallyElena
Summary: The life story of Messina from the obscure British movie, "Freddie as F.R.O.7."  or "Freddie the Frog" in the US . This takes place before, during, and after the movie's events. Now complete!
1. The Early Years

This is a story all about Messina's life. In case anyone does not know who Messina is, she is from the movie "Freddie as F.R.O.7." (or "Freddie the Frog" in the US). She is the main villian in the film. This story is set in Messina's point of view and takes place before, during, and after the movie. If you have not seen the movie, you do not need to view it before reading this story, though it may help. I am open to any reviews as long as they are not meant to bash or be hurtful. Constructive criticsm is accepted. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>I was the first born in my family. My parents were the king and queen, making me their future queen of our region in France. They had always told me that my most distinct feature was my eyes. Both of my parents had blue eyes while my eyes were very different from theirs. To be honest, I don't think they liked how I looked very much.<p>

One thing I should mention is that not only was my family royalty, but we were also magical. We could each do many different things with our powers. From a very young age, I could already shape-shift into any animal of my choosing. I always preferred being a cobra. Cobras were very large, but still very fast and very dangerous. It's very hard to describe the feeling of slithering. But I've always preferred it over walking. When it came to shape-shifting, I always practiced that in the privacy of my own room. When my parents did find out about it, they weren't too happy about my favorite forms of animals.

Speaking of my parents, they always said I was a stubborn child. For one, if we ever played any games, I always hated losing. I had to be the best and I had to win. And I hated when things were unfair or worked in their favor and not mine. I never did grow out of that.

Shortly after my sixth birthday, my mother announced that she was going to be having another child soon. At first I didn't mind too much. After all, I would be the big sister and the boss of this younger sibling. However, when he was born, it was not until then I found out that that meant I was no longer going to be a queen.

I remember throwing the biggest fit possible when I found out exactly what was going on. Why hadn't they told me before that if I was going to have a little brother, I would no longer be first in line to rule? Why did boys get to rule over girls, even if they're six years younger? Like I said before, I hate when things are unfair.

Mother ended up telling me her honest reason why she had another child: She didn't think I'd be a good fit to rule the kingdom. So she was _hoping_ that she'd have a boy so I would never get a chance to rule, unless, of course, something happened to he and his future wife. But if they ended up having children, then that'd push my chance to rule even further back. From that moment on, I decided right then and there that I abhorred my baby brother and my parents for doing this to me, their first born and rightful ruler of the kingdom.


	2. The Plan

Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Many years had passed and my little brother eventually got married and ruled the kingdom with his wife, the queen. I, unfortunately, never did find love, even though I was just as royal as he was. I watched in bitterness as he happily did his job and how much the villagers loved and looked up to he and his wife. They were both very happy together, like they were the perfect couple living the perfect life. The only good thing that came of this was that at least my brother did let me live in the palace alongside them. After all, I was family.<p>

My brother and his wife eventually had a baby, putting me back even further. This was a baby boy they had named Frederick. He had my brother's eyes and his mom's nose. Basically, he looked nothing at all like me, his aunt.

I watched as this kid grew older. I was dreading the day that he would become king. At that point, I'd be much too old to rule over a kingdom. At this point, I was already the oldest one left with my parents' passing, with my help, of course.

From that particular day, I had hatched a plan to remove the queen, king, and prince so they would never be able to rule again and I would have the rightful position as queen. Of course, I couldn't do it all at once. I had to spread everything out so no one would point any fingers at me and try to overthrow me as queen. Everything needed to be perfect. There couldn't be a single flaw in my plan.

One day, the queen announced that she would be traveling overseas to visit some friends. My brother and his son said they would take care of everything in the kingdom while she was gone. I knew it was the perfect time for phase one of my plan.

By this time, I already had very much control over my powers. I could conjure anything up I wanted, so why not conjure up something as big as a storm out at sea? Along with my brother and nephew, we all said our good-byes to the queen and watched her boat sail away. We all went back inside the castle and I waited for the perfect moment to begin my plan.

A few hours later, when it was beginning to look a little stormy, I knew it was time. I snuck out of the castle as a fly so no one could even think it was me leaving. I eventually made it to her area of the ocean and began conjuring up the biggest, most brutal storm in the history of France. The queen tried controlling her boat but failed against my powers. I gave her the final blow by smashing her pole holding up the masts and chopping her boat in half. She and her boat sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Everyone was of course very upset for her passing, especially her husband and son. I pretended to look just as genuinely upset, which worked like a charm. After her funeral, my brother kept telling me all about how wonderful and caring and perfect she was. It made me sick to my stomach.

Since part one of my plan was complete, I had to wait quite a while to execute part two. I decided that around a year or so later would be the perfect time. When that time did eventually come around, my brother and nephew were both still very sad for the queen's passing. They decided to take their minds off of everything one day by having fun and going horse-back riding.

Since I didn't want to have to actually kill everyone myself (that would obviously look very bad on my part), I decided to just stir everything up so I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty. When my brother was on horse-back, I snuck out of the castle once again and turned into a cobra out in the garden. The horse saw me in my snake-form and became startled. My brother fell off of his horse and down a steep cliff, where he died instantly of head trauma. My nephew did see me slithering away, but he had no idea it was me, so that part didn't matter anyway.

My nephew and I both attended his funeral. Once again, I pretended to be very upset about my brother's passing. It was then they announced that I would become queen. However, this was only a temporary position until my nephew came of age. That gave me plenty of time for phase three of my plan.


	3. Queen Messina

Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the funeral, I became very hungry. Frogs' legs were my absolute favorite. Unfortunately, we were out of frogs' legs. So thinking on hunger rather than logic, I thought why not turn my nephew into a frog? That way, I could eat his legs and become queen of the kingdom permanently.<p>

We walked back into the castle and went into the study. I locked the door so he couldn't escape. I then thought about locking the window, but saw how high up we were above the water so I didn't bother. My nephew decided to just flip pages through one of the books lying around so he didn't pay attention to what I was doing anyway. And at this point, I just wanted to eat.

I then turned into a cobra. My nephew had never seen me do this before and had no idea that I had this ability. He was still learning how his powers worked while I had already mastered many more than him by his age. He turned around and saw me and instinctively ran and hid.

I snuck up on him and finally caught him long enough to zap him into a frog. I tried trapping him with a flower pot, but he was too quick and hopped away before I could even catch him. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. I saw him hiding out in a globe, but when I reached in to grab him, he hopped away again! He hopped to the window's edge and I tried capturing him once again with the flower pot, but I was too strong and it smashed into a million pieces. He jumped out the open window down into the ocean many, many feet below. I followed suit, turning back into a cobra so I could swim in the water more easily.

Once we were both under water, I spotted him trying to swim away. Of course, he wasn't any good at it. And even though he was a frog now, he was still trying to hold his breath. Stupid kid.

He was caught by a wave, which pushed him either further away. However, I saw this clearly and decided to swim up to the surface of the water to look for him up there. He probably would've stayed hidden if it weren't for my brother's ghost telling him to swim away. He must've forgotten that I could see him just as well as he could. After all, magic does run in the family.

Frederic swam away once again. I nearly caught him many times, but he was getting better at swimming underwater as a frog. He eventually hid in a cavern. It would've been a great hiding place if he hadn't blew so many bubbles.

I found him inside and almost got him. However, something very large chomped down on him. I had no idea what this thing could be. All I knew was that it was much bigger than me as a cobra. Of course, I wanted to make sure that this thing couldn't escape and put Frederic somewhere safe. I stirred up a mini whirl pool, which caused a heavy rock to fall on this thing's tail so it couldn't escape.

Frederic fell out from its mouth and grabbed onto a bubble. I was getting very tired at this point and decided to just let him go. No one would know who he was as a frog and there was no way he'd want to come back and face me. He knew he would never make it out alive. I made sure to tell him how I killed his mother and father so he wouldn't even think of coming back.

And that's how I became queen of the kingdom that should've been rightfully mine.


	4. Time Flies

Here's chapter four! Hopefully this chapter also cleans a few more things up from the movie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becoming the queen was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I finally had it all and I was in my rightful position as ruler of the kingdom.<p>

When news first arrived that the prince had fled and I was now the queen, this hit everyone by surprise. I explained to them that he was very anxious about all of the responsibility and still very upset by the deaths of both of his parents. I had search parties sent out, but of course, they couldn't find him. No one had any idea that he was a frog and there was no way he'd come hopping back as it was. Of course the villagers were very upset, but they had come to accept me as their new ruler.

As queen, I did figure something out. When I was in an animal form, my body couldn't age. That way, I could rule over everyone as long as I possibly wanted. So from that moment on, I only became a human when I absolutely needed to be one. I spent almost one-hundred percent of the time as a cobra, my favorite form. The villagers all knew I was magical, so they weren't too surprised by this. And if any of them ever did figure out that it was me who killed off my family, I would just kill them.

From then on, everything worked out in my favor. However, it still wasn't enough. Being queen is what I had always wanted since I was a little girl, but it still wasn't enough. Why rule just one kingdom? I wanted to rule the whole world. But how would I go about doing that? I needed some help. I had to wait for just the right person to come along. But who? And when?

Eventually, hundreds of years had passed. It was now nearly the change of the millennium and my kingdom was unfortunately long gone. Things had completely changed. Society was much more developed, there was a thing out there called technology, and I had seen many forms of evil take place over time all over the world. I paid very close attention to these events as to which groups could help me best with my master plan.

During the 1980s, I had met someone who shared very similar views with me. He called himself El Supremo, though that obviously wasn't his real name. By this point, I was starting to become very desperate for a friend, or even a boyfriend. We decided to join together and come up with some plans to start taking over the world. Along the way, we hired others to do our dirty work for us. With ruling over time, I had become very, very wealthy so we decided to put all that money towards our master plan.

We put a lot of work into our master plan. In the end, this is what it had become. We were going to first start taking over the world with Great Britain since we were already very close by. We had a giant robotic snake built which could carry the monuments to any place of our choosing. We chose a small island off of Scotland as the perfect place to build our snake nest, or our main headquarters. We were having the monuments taken there and then being shrunk down to a very diminutive size. We used the monuments to power a box that sucked the energy out of them. All of the people that fought and died for the countries' spirits were being extracted which were dormant within the structures. Without the energy built up over time, the present day humans would become tired and weak, making it very easy to invade whichever areas we wanted. Not only that, but we would also enslave everyone as well.


	5. The End

Here is the final chapter of the story! I wanted to have this up by last week, but I was away for most of it. And yes, I know it's really short, but there's really nothing else that needs to be added since it is closure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Little did I know, my nephew was also still around. Since I last saw him, he became an agent for the French Secret Service. I wasn't too worried about him though. I mean, it's just my nephew. Big deal.<p>

When I finally did see him again, all I could think about were his massive frog legs and how delicious they would be. Who wouldn't want to eat four-foot long frogs' legs? My mouth is watering now just thinking about it.

We explained the plan to he and his friends and he was surprisingly not too worried about it. We decided to kick it up a notch by letting them become some of the first victims. However, something eventually went wrong. I'm still not sure what happened. All I know is that after they shrunk El Supremo with our shrink ray and claimed that everyone was defeated, I was furious. I decided to make things between me and my nephew personal.

Now was the time to put my shape-shifting abilities to work. Unfortunately, things were not working in my favor. The age difference between us varied greatly and he had the advantage. And, once again, things were extremely unfair for me. Remember how much I can't stand that?

Just when I thought I almost had him, he somehow became much stronger and threw me across the room. At that particular moment, I was a boa constrictor, so that can't be easy. He then turned me into a buzzard with his powers. Not only was I very embarrassed by this, but I had also become very, very weak. I vowed vengeance on him and flew off, leaving everyone, along with El Supremo, back at the nest.

I definitely do have future plans, but for now, I just need a moment to escape and get away from it all. And of course I turned back into a cobra as soon as I landed. Did he really think I would remain as a buzzard the rest of my life? At least he did give me the chance to fly away. So in the end, I still abhor my nephew, I still haven't gotten to take over the world, and I still haven't found true love. I guess not everyone can have a happy ending, especially those who deserve it the most.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I still can't believe this is the only Messina-based story on all of the internet as of now! She is definitely an underrated character. Fortunately, her fanbase appears to be growing so hopefully we'll all be seeing more Messina stuff around soon. Anyway, as for the story, kind reviews are accepted : )<p> 


End file.
